


Multiverse Dating Apps

by Laura662



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura662/pseuds/Laura662
Summary: Cisco receives an app invite from Lothario.





	Multiverse Dating Apps

Cisco's phone buzzed on the table as he worked on some improvements to his Vibe Goggles, he checked the display and froze.  
“Hey...Harry?” Cisco called calmly.  
“Hmm?” Harry said without looking around to face Cisco.  
“Why has Lothario Wells just sent me an invite for a multiverse dating app?”  
Harry jumped up to pluck the phone from his hand. “He must have developed an algorithm to get around the variables caused by universal drift and-”  
“OK, that's neat and all but...why?” Cisco asked eyeing the phone in Harry's hand.  
Harry looked at Cisco like he was an idiot. “You changed your Facebook status to single this morning.”  
Cisco blinked, “Well yeh. Wait can Lothario see my Facebook?!”  
Harry waved his hand dismissively. “Everyone can see you Facebook Ramon, you're terrible with privacy settings.”  
Harry's own phone on the work bench buzzed, Cisco caught his eye and grinned. “Dare you to make an account.”  
“Why would I do that.” Harry said.  
“So we can see who gets the most messages” Cisco responded.  
“I am not going to make an account on a inter dimensional dating app.” Harry said “just so we can compete over who gets the most attention.”  
“Because you know I'd win.” Cisco said smugly.  
“Fine” Harry ground out between gritted teeth. “Let's see.”

 

Cisco filled out his bio and uploaded his cutest pictures before glancing over to grin at Harry who was jabbing angrily at his phone.  
OK his profile was live, time to check out his matches!  
The first was Lothario. Cisco narrowed his eyes suspicious. “Hey Harry?”  
“What is it Ramon?” he asked distractedly.  
“Who was your first match?” Cisco asked.  
“No one yet. I'm still filling it in." Harry said distractedly. "Was yours was Lothario?”  
“Yeh, how did you-”Cisco began.  
Harry sighed. “Everyone's first match is going to be Lothario. I know how his mind works.”  
Cisco breathed a sigh of relief as he kept looking, his second match was Harrison Wolfgang Wells.  
A message popped up on the screen from Wells 2.0 saying he looked delicious, well that was unnerving.  
“My first match is Lothario too,.” Harry called over “My second is-” Harry went quiet.  
“Who?” Cisco called.  
“Your Earth 7 doppelganger.” Harry responded flatly.  
Cisco kept browsing, next match looked like Earth 3 Reverb, then Cowboy Wells, Pop star Cisco followed by...Oh God, Gypsy's dad! Cisco shuddered and quickly skipped forward, there was another version him and a Girl Harry and a version of Barry in leather pants and eye liner.  
“Why is this mostly bizzaro Cisco and Wells.” Cisco asked curiously.  
“I'd say that's because these are the only people that Lothario knows are capable of multiverse travel.” Harry said too busy reading through each profile thoroughly to look up.  
“Oh.” Cisco said quietly. Another message this time from a Reverb type asking if he wanted to explore the vibrational aspect of his power. Well that was something to think about.  
Next a message from Wolfgang: Everything was pointless anyway so Cisco should come back to his place some time. Nope.  
Oh God a message from Wells the Grey! Something about magical crystals, Hobbits and a heartstone. Cisco could not deal with that right now.  
So far the best message was a simple compliment about his eyes and an invitation to coffee from a Villainous Wells who's pictures showed him wearing a billowing black cape. 

Cisco was just beginning to wonder if he had made a huge mistake when his screen froze and filled with neon pink hearts, twinkly music started to play. Cisco turned to Harry as his phone started playing the same thing.  
“You have a 100% Match.” Lothario's voice drawled from his phone speakers “Just call me Cupid because I have found you true love!” Cisco's eyes were glued to his phone as the hearts started to disappear revealing the profile of Earth-2 Harrison Wells. Cisco's head snapped up and he looked across the room at Harry's empty chair. The man had clearly predicted this and made a run for it.  
Cisco looked back down and gaped at his phone, a 100% match. He didn't really like Lothario much but he knew better that to doubt his math, Lothario was a member of the council of Wells after all.  
Cisco looked back at Harry's empty chair and began to draft a message and then he deleted it, he stared at his phone and typed /Hi!/ No that wasn't right, /Hey/ No not that either. Five minutes later Cisco sighed in frustration his eyes still fixed on the blank message.  
How was this so hard? It was Harry for God's sake, his best friend and according to this his freaking soul mate. Cisco wasn't sure what to do but he really wanted to find out what happened next.  
He heard Harry's steady footsteps out in the corridor and getting closer, he was coming back. He quickly exited the message as Harry walked into the room and sat down on the edge of Cisco's desk.  
Cisco looked up. “Where did you go?” He asked.  
“To check Lothario's calculations.” Wells said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“And?” Cisco prompted.  
“He's right, by any metric we are 100% compatible.” Harry was clearly blushing.  
“Right.” Cisco said encouragingly.  
“Not that it needs to mean anything.” Harry said hurriedly, looking down at his shoes.  
“But it could?” Cisco asked.  
Harry nodded.  
Cisco got up from his chair and stood in front of Harry, he carefully moved into his personal space. Harry hesitated for a second, looking into Cisco's eyes. Cisco smiled and Harry relaxed, taking a breath and moving his hands to Cisco's shoulders before pulling him in gently for a kiss.

Lothario's dumb app was right, they were perfectly, 100% compatible.


End file.
